degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Situationman/Orlando TCB Season 1 Episode 35: Set Fire To The Rain (1)
Main Plot: Frankie (Frankie and Randi are walking to class.) Frankie: Did you miss me? Randi: You know it. I was probably wrong to put us on a break. Frankie: I'm not mad anymore now that you're hear. Randi: Yeah. Now, what was that solution? Frankie: Huh? Randi: You said you needed a solution during the break what was it? Frankie: Um... just R&R. Randi: That was it? Frankie: It's not like I did drastic stuff or anything. Randi: As long as you love me. (They kiss.) Opening Subplot: Delilah (Delilah and Nathaniel are at her locker.) Delilah: It's almost the end of the year and all I've had this year was homophobic crap. Nathaniel: I'm trying not receive any "bi-phobic" nonsense. Delilah: Easy for you. You just found yourself out. Plus, you're still in the closet. Nathaniel: Meh, sorry. Delilah: No problem. Since we have about two more years of this place, I might as well think about Jo. Nathaniel: Why think about that bitch? Delilah: Because I want her off my case. Nathaniel: Her and her crew of dorky idiots. Delilah: Jake doesn't have anything against me, neither does JC or Frankie. Nathaniel: So Jo is the only target? Delilah: Jo's my only target who targets me. Third Plot: Travis (After school, Travis walks by a Starbucks coffee shop and see's a sign that says "Help Wanted".) Travis: Hmm. I wonder. (He goes in Starbucks and asks the manager.) Travis: Excuse me? I noticed that your sign says help wanted and I would like to apply. Manager: Really? We just put that sign up this morning. Travis: Oh cool. Manager: So, you want a job? Travis: Yeah. Manager: Alright, wanna be a regular coffee maker. It's pretty easy. Travis: I'll take it. What are the benefits? Manager: A penny a day. Travis: Uhhhhhhhh. Manager: Kidding. 80 to 100 bucks a week. Travis: Perfect! I'll take it. Manager: Alright then. You're hired. Travis: Cool. My name is Travis Moore. Manager: You start on Monday morning. Travis: Morning? Manager: Yeah? Concerns? Travis: Yeah. I'm a junior over at Orlando High. Manager: Oh okay. Then afternoon. 4pm. Travis: That's better. Main Plot: Frankie (Randi waits outside the school for Frankie. She sees Trevor.) Randi: Trevor! Trevor: Oh hey Randi. Randi: Have you seen Frankie? Trevor: No I haven't. Why? Randi: He was suppose to meet me 20 minutes ago. Trevor: Oooh. You gonna whip him? Randi: Maybe. (Savannah comes out of the school.) Savannah: Randi! You got to comes this! Randi: See what? Savannah: Your boyfriend is dancing in the girls' locker room! Randi: What?! Savannah: Let's go! (Trevor, Randi and Savannah run into the school and to the girls' locker room. Frankie is dancing like a maniac.) Frankie: Bow chicka wow wow!! Randi: Frankie!! Frankie: Hey, baby!! Randi: What the hell are you doing?! Frankie: My solution is calling me for a treatment. (Frankie picks up weed and smokes it in front of everyone.) Trevor: Weed? Are you nuts? Frankie: Trevor! How's my gay friend? (Everyone gasps and looks at Trevor.) Trevor: What? NO!! Frankie: It's okay! Trevor's gay, by the way. Trevor: What? I'm not!! Frankie: It's okay, Armstrong! Randi: Frankie! Shut up!! Frankie: I'm having fun. I'm hot! Yeah! Randi: We're done!! (Randi runs out of the locker room, crying. Trevor follows her.) Trevor: I can't believe he did that! Randi: I can't be with him, anymore if he's gonna do drugs. Trevor: I can't believe he outed me. Oh, I mean... Randi: Outed you? Trevor: Oops. Randi: You mean you're actually gay? Trevor: I...I, uh. Randi: It's okay. I don't really mind. Trevor: You don't? Randi: I'm not homophobic like Jo. I'm not homophobic, period. Trevor: Oh. Does that mean...? Randi: We're still friends. (Randi hugs Trevor and cries.) Subplot: Delilah (Later, Delilah and Nathaniel walk towards the exit.) Delilah: Did I just hear that Frankie does drugs? Nathaniel: Yep! (Jo walks over to them.) Jo: Did you hear that Trevor's also gay? You just found a new friend, homo. Delilah: Dammit, Jo! Leave! Jo: I'll leave when I want to, bitch. Delilah: Would you leave me alone? Jo: I don't give a damn what you want, homo! (Delilah pushes Jo into a locker.) Jo: Did you just push me? Delilah: Well it wasn't wind, now was it! (They're about to fight until Nathaniel alarms them.) Nathaniel: Girls, teacher. (A teacher walks by.) Jo: This isn't over. (Jo storms off.) Third Plot: Travis (Travis get home.) Mr. Moore: Hey sport, where were you? Travis: Dad, I got a job. Mr. Moore: Did you now? Travis:Yep. I wanna bring some extra money to the house. Mr. Moore: We're rich already. Travis: Just saying until we reach bankruptcy or something. Mr. Moore: Thanks son. Wise move. Travis: It's worth it. Main Plot: Frankie (Frankie wakes up in the gym.) Frankie: Ow. My head. This weed's starting to get old. (Frankie checks his phone and goes on Facebook.) Frankie: Oh crap. (He sees a video of him dancing and outting Trevor.) Frankie: Oh no! I didn't! Subplot: Delilah (Delilah thinks.) Delilah: I have to fight this. (She texts Nathaniel and Alberta.) Delilah: We need to take Jo down. She wants a little war? She got one. (She sends and smiles.) Third Plot: Travis (Travis goes on Facebook and switches his employment rating to "Employed". May texts him.) May: You got a job? Travis: Yep. May: Cool. See you in Starbucks sometime. Travis: Afterschool, every weekday. May: No problem. I'll be there. Main Plot: Frankie (Frankie is crying.) Frankie: What the hell have I done? (He punches a wall) Frankie: I outed Trevor, Randi dumped me and I'm known as a clown. (He looks at the weed in his room.) Frankie: Never again. (He throws it all away.) ...Next Time... Frankie: I'm sorry. ...Frankie wants a second chance... Randi: You ruined yourself. Trevor: And you ruined me, Frankie. Frankie: Please, just take me back! I promise it won't happen again. ...Delilah goes to war... Nathaniel: It's Jo the Hoe Alberta: The homophobic skank. Jo: Shut your damn mouths! Delilah: Look here, bitch. (Delilah throws a tray of lunch on Jo. Alberta begins to laugh.) ...And Travis has trouble balancing... Travis: Crap! I'm late. Please don't fire me! ...All New Orlando TCB. Next week on Degrassi and Orlando Wiki... Category:Blog posts